My Bunny Lies over the Sea
My Bunny Lies over the Sea, a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies (Blue Ribbon reissued in the beginning, with the original Merrie Melodies ending card) cartoon, was released on December 4, 1948. This theatrical cartoon was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. Mel Blanc played both Bugs Bunny and the Scotsman. The title is an obvious play on the second line of the old song, "My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean". The seven minute short has been released on DVD multiple times in different compilation discs, and is available on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1. And, though this cartoon was the Scotsman's (named Angus MacRory) only theatrical appearance, he also made his second major role in "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" episode (released on February 3, 1996) in The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. The Scotsman can briefly be seen on a couple of Animaniacs episodes. He can also be seen in the 1996 hit film, Space Jam, watching the Tunesquad/Michael Jordan Basketball game. Plot synopsis This cartoon begins as Bugs Bunny once again gets lost when he is tunneling to his vacation spot. He accidentally ends up in Scotland, instead of the La Brea Tar Pits, having once again not "made that left toin at Albahkoiky!" and mistakes a Scotsman named Angus MacRory dressed in traditional clothes and playing the bagpipes for a lady being attacked by a "horrible monster". Bugs Bunny jumps MacRory trying to rescue the "woman", and in the process he smashes his bagpipes to pieces. MacRory becomes enraged that his bagpipes have been absolutely ruined and the angered MacRory threatens Bugs, who discovers that MacRory is actually a man, to which Bugs responds by pointing out that MacRory can't wear a kilt (mistaking it for a skirt) making it "indecent". MacRory is confused about the situation until Bugs comes back with a barrel and puts it on MacRory. Bugs then asks MacRory for the directions to the "La Brea Tar Pits in Los Ahn-galays", irritating MacRory even further until he runs and gets a blunderbuss, telling the rabbit that "there are no La Brea Tar Pits in Scotland!" When Bugs realizes the location he is in, he bids MacRory "Eh, what's up, MacDoc?" and runs for it just as MacRory shoots. MacRory chases after the bullet and picks it up, puts the bullet back into his gun, and shoots at Bugs repeatedly, who dives back into his hole and comes back out moments later disguised as an elderly Scotsman accusing MacRory of poaching on his property. MacRory doesn't believe him however and challenges him to a traditional Scottish duel—a game. Bugs, upon hearing this, sets up a card game. MacRory corrects him, stating the challenge is a game of Golf. Bugs then asks MacRory if he ever gets tired of running those 18 bases. Of course, throughout the game of golf Bugs manages to outsmart MacRory. On the first hole, Bugs, upon his first stroke, digs another hole to earn a hole in one. Bugs then nails MacRory's ball to the tee so he can't hit the ball, although MacRory still gets a hole in one anyway, to Bugs' protests. At hole 8, MacRory laughs at Bugs whose ball has fallen shorter of the hole than MacRory's. Bugs however turns his club into a pool cue and pots the ball into the hole, causing MacRory to break his club in half in anger. Later, after being seen hitting his ball out of a bunker multiple times to get his ball in hole 16, Bugs figures out (through imaginary sums in the air) how many hits it took. He says he got 2 strokes on the hole. MacRory, not believing Bugs at all, corrects him: "Two? FIFTY-FIVE!" An auction ensues until MacRory gives Bugs one point as his "final offer". At the last hole, MacRory gets a hole in one. Bugs however misses the hole altogether and quickly digs a channel with his club for the ball to roll through into the hole. When it's all said and done, Bugs declares himself the winner, much to the Scotsman's wrath, who regards Bug's action as cheating. However, MacRory accepts defeat after Bugs clears himself otherwise (by mentioning about how the same situation occured "at the New Hebrides Open. Kaduffleblaze versus Fuddle in 19-aught-18. Fradis versus Ginfritter. Bizbo versus Stoigen in the Casablanca Amatuer"), but still claims that he can't be beaten when it comes to playing bagpipes. After playing, he dares Bugs to try and top that which the rabbit does by literally dressing like a Scot and in the manner of a one-man band, manages to not only play the bagpipes, but also a trombone, Saxophone, trumpet, two Clarinets, cymbals on his feet, and a bass drum with his ears. Bugs takes one last glimpse at the audience before an iris-out. Other Appearances The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: The Scotsman from the cartoon makes his second major role in the "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" episode. His full name, "Angus MacCrory" is revealed. He is revealed to be Granny's fourth cousin twice removed. Animaniacs: In the Dot's Quiet Time segment, When Dot is in Scotland, having finally found a quiet place, the Scotsman walks by Dot playing his bagpipes, disturbing her. In the Hurray for Slappy segment, he can be spotted in the crowd at the end of the short. Space Jam: The Scotsman from the cartoon can be spotted on the bleachers watching the basketball playoff between the Toon Squad and the Monstars. External links * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1948 animated films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Golf films Category:1940s American animated films Category:December 4, 1948